1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a motor drive circuit for a still camera wherein a film winding and rewinding are made by motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional still camera, which has a means to wind and rewind film automatically by electric motor, after finishing a normal photographing triggered by pushing a release button the film is automatically wound up, and when the last frame of the film has been photographed, then the film is automatically rewound, thereby the camera operation is simplified.
However, operation from the installation of a film into the camera and subsequent winding-up of the film up to a first photographing frame position has been made by manually pushing the release button by the photographer watching the film frame number counter, and therefore there is some need of being accustomed to the camera, and when the photographing of a designed number of frames is over, and the film comes to the end the film stops to be pulled out, thereby causing an overloading of the motor, whereby the camera detects the end of the film through the overcurrent of the motor. Such kind of the circuit necessarily requires an overcurrent, and such overcurrent for a several second is a waste of power source current. Another conventional mechanical system to mechanically stop the motor winding-up requires a complicated mechanical system and has a problem of liability of trouble due to complicated mechanism and a fairly large space for containing the system.